Jóvenes y valientes
by Druida
Summary: 25 de diciembre de 1969. Un incendio en Londres muggle, cientos de heridos y una marca extraña, una serpiente enroscada en una calavera, son portada en el Profeta. La Orden del Fénix está a punto de formarse para luchar contra la amenaza de Lord Voldemort, ¿y sus integrantes? Una panda de niñatos con mucho que dar y muy poco que perder. Serie de drabbles para Griffin Gray.
1. Introducción, 1971

¡Hola a todos!

Estoy aquí para presentaros una historia de drabbles en formato de 155 palabras dedicada a **Griffin Gray**, un chico estupendo, quién pidió una historia con (más o menos) estas características en el foro de la **Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

Pretendo publicar un capítulo diario, a no ser que haya causa mayor.

Un saludo y espero que os guste.

* * *

**Introducción, 1971**

Hay nombres, nombres y más nombres, rasgados en el pergamino con una letra delgada y curvada. Minerva desenrolla el pergamino con cuidado, leyéndolos. Todos tienen algo en común…

—Son… son tan… _jóvenes_— masculla, girando rápidamente el pergamino entre sus manos.

Albus la mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna, sus ojos azulados brillan.

—Son los que tienen menos que perder— explica con cierto deje de tristeza—: no están casados ni tienen hijos. Algunos ni siquiera han empezado a trabajar...

Minerva suspira, volviendo a enrollar el pergamino entre sus manos temblorosas.

—Otros ni siquiera han terminado la escuela— protesta débilmente. Y es que son sus niños, sus pequeños. Los ha visto crecer, los ha regañado, ha escuchado sus problemas y vivido sus alegrías.

Los conoce a todos.

—¿Entonces ya está decidido?— murmulla apretando el pergamino contra su pecho.

—Esos chicos van a ser héroes, Minerva.

_Cadáveres, eso es lo que van a ser_.


	2. Dorcas Meadowes, 1962 I

**Dorcas Meadowes, 1962. La selección**

Está temblando de pies a cabeza. Cosmas, su hermano, se ha pasado todas las vacaciones de verano diciéndole que no vale para nada. Que es una Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza.

¡Y ella no quiere ser una Hufflepuff!

Así cuando el profesor Binns le pone el sombrero sobre los hombros, Dorcas entrecierra los ojos y se concentra en demostrar lo que vale.

—¡Qué tenemos aquí!— murmura el sombrero en su cabeza, haciendo que pegue un brinco del asombro—. Un corazón valiente, sin duda.

Dorcas suelta un suave suspiro de alivio. Sí, ser valiente era mejor que no valer para nada.

—Aunque— continúa el sombrero—, quizá no lo suficiente. Tú quieres probarte a ti misma… si, lo mejor será… ¡Slytherin!

El silencio espectral de la selección es interrumpido por los aplausos y vítores. Dorcas se quita el sombrero torpemente y sonríe.

Sonríe ajena a la expresión incrédula de Cosmas.

Vestido de rojo y dorado.


	3. Dorcas Meadowes, 1962 II

****Como soy una horrible personilla, siempre se me olvida agradecer a la gente que comenta. Tengo en "pendiente" reponder los reviews, pero aun así quiero agradeceroslo por aquí. Muchas gracias a **Griffin, Minni **y **Basileya**.

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes, 1962. Sangre sucia**

Se ha hecho amiga de una niña de su dormitorio. Se llama Bellatrix y Dorcas la adora. Es inteligente, talentosa, elegante y sabe un montón de cosas de mayores.

Está, por ejemplo, esa palabra que siempre utiliza… ¡_sangre sucia_!

Debe de ser una palabrota de las gordas. El otro día hicieron llorar a una niña que se encontraron en el baño y, aunque al principio se sintió mal por ella, la expresión triunfante de su amiga la convenció de que todo estaba bien.

Es precisamente por eso que no entiende el enfado de Cosmas.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir…— Mira hacia todos lados antes de añadir, en voz muy baja— _sangre sucia_.

Dorcas, por supuesto, se siente ofendida. Su hermano le saca casi ocho pulgadas y se cree muy mayor. Está harta de su actitud.

—No quiero— repone levantando la nariz, como hace Bellatrix—. Sangre sucia.

Cosmas no vuelve a sacar el tema.


	4. Dorcas Meadowes, 1967 I

Quiero agradecer a **Griffin** el haberme recomendado en el foro de Los Buenos Fics y sus Autores. Cielo, si lo hubiera sabido antes te habría regalado muchas más historias. Y a **Basileya**, **Minni Potter**, **Roxy Everdeen** y **Griffin Gray** (por supuesto), por sus maravillosos reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes, 1967. No lo suficientemente valiente**

—¡Miradme, soy una asquerosa sangre sucia!— lloriquea Bellatrix haciendo una mueca y agitando los brazos.

Dorcas aprieta los labios. No está en contra de burlarse de otra gente, pero con una de primero… La idea hace que se le revuelvan las tripas.

Y es que la niña se está conteniéndose para no llorar, aunque no pueda ocultar los primeros síntomas del llanto: los ojos acuosos y la nariz enrojecida.

La placa que lleva al pecho pesa, recordándole a Dorcas que no está cumpliendo con su deber. Pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta y, en lugar de intervenir, se queda ahí parada. Con los brazos laxos y la cabeza gacha.

—Debería daros vergüenza— interviene una Ravenclaw de segundo saliendo de la nada.

Y es verdad: se la da. No a Bellatrix, que en un parpadeo tiene la varita fuera y una sonrisa en los labios. Lo disfruta.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Ni siquiera entonces interviene.


	5. Fabian & Gideon Prewett, 1967 I

****Muchas gracias a **Basileya**, **Griffin Gray**, **Escristora** y **Muselina** por sus reviews. Sois geniales :D

* * *

**Fabian & Gideon Prewett, 1967. La justicia por su mano**

La niña solloza, arropada por los miembros de su casa. Ha sido acorralada a la salida de una de sus clases por un par de serpientes de quinto y está desconsolada. Dice que quiere volver a casa, que ya no quiere ser una bruja. Que no, que no y que no.

—Es indignante— murmura Fabian desde el alféizar de la ventana. Desde donde está se ve el campo de Quidditch y gran parte del Bosque Prohibido.

Su hermano gemelo, Gideon, aparta la mirada de la muchacha y asiente.

—Se creen que pueden hacer lo que les da la gana solo porque el gordo de Slughorn les protege.

Otro sollozo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. No pueden salirse de rositas— decide Gideon. Fabian asiente fervientemente.

—Tiene que ser una broma, de la que se entere todo el mundo— hace una pequeña pausa y asiente, muy convencido—. Algo de lo que no se olviden fácilmente.

Algo memorable.


	6. Dorcas Meadowes, 1967 II

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer y en, especial, en comentar. Gracias **Basileya,** **Griffin Gray** y **Muselina**.**  
**

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes, 1967. La suerte del tonto**

Lo ha confesado. Ha ido directamente al despacho del director y ha dejado sobre la mesa su placa de Prefecta. No se la merece, nunca lo hizo.

A pesar de todo, se siente sucia. No deja de haber traicionado a una amiga: las palmas de las manos le pican y lo único que quiere es ducharse. Ni siquiera la idea de que ha hecho algo bueno la calma, aunque la vocecilla que lleva toda la semana atormentándola parece que se ha silenciado.

—Me va a odiar— murmura.

Porque no duda de que lo sabrá en cuanto la vea: Bellatrix la conoce mejor que nadie. Y su ira será terrible, como siempre.

Camina lentamente, intentando retrasar el momento lo máximo posible. No está preparada para enfrentarse a ella. No todavía. Y casi como si el castillo comprendiera sus deseos, las escaleras comienzan a moverse en cuanto pone un pie sobre ella.

Directamente a la quinta planta.


End file.
